A biscuit, such as a food bar, snack bar, or digestive bar, is commonly produced by continuously feeding a dough mixture into cavities of a continually rotating cylindrical die at a pre-determined speed. As the die rotates, the die presses the dough mixture onto an apron. The dough mixture is then baked and cooled to form the biscuit.
A biscuit produced by this method, however, has several drawbacks. For example, the biscuit can fall apart easily and typically does not have a uniform shape and/or a uniform consistency. Additionally, the process can not use a loose mix of ingredients to form the biscuits.